Pretty Little Problems
by Igotthatpllstyle
Summary: How will Aria and Hanna react to both being hurt really bad? (I suck at summaries)
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING:** Story contains rape, coarse language, violence and sex scenes.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pretty Little Liars or any of the characters, although I wish I did.

I deleted this same chapter I had up before as hyperlinks were added without my knowing so my laptop must have had a hissy fit. So here is a fresh new one and I hope it doesn't leave the hyperlinks again. ENJOY!

...

Chapter 1:

It was a casual day at school for Emily, Aria and Spencer. The 3 girls were wondering where Hanna was. They had tried calling her and leaving her messages, but whatever they tried they couldn't reach her.

"Aria, what are you doing on your phone?" Spencer asked with a curious tone.

"I'm ringing Caleb to see if he knows where she is." Aria replied. As soon as Aria went to dial his number he walked up to the girls,

"Oh, Caleb I was just about to ri-". Aria was cut off by a worried Caleb

"Have you seen Hanna, I went to her house, called her mum and I can't find her anywhere". It was strange even to the three girls that Hanna never showed up at school.

"No, Caleb, we haven't seen her all day, we have tried everything. Should we go look for her?" Aria asked.

"YES!" they all replied in unison.

Hours passed and there was still no sign of Hanna, they knew they could ring the police just in case this had something to do with 'A', but that would just bring up more questions, questions they didn't have the answer to. They checked everywhere that they would usually hang out, including each of the girls houses. If they hadn't seen Hanna by tonight they would have no choice but to inform the police.

The sun was setting and Aria. Emily and Spencer decided to go their own ways and hope for the best. "Where the hell would she be?" Spencer asked herself as she started to pace up and down her drive way. Veronica, Spencer's mum saw and came out to ask what was wrong.

"Mum, its Hanna, we can't find her." Spencer said with frustration.

"Well, have you tried calling her, going to her house or?" Veronica asked, now sounding concerned.

"Yes mum we have tried everything!" Spencer screamed at her mum. Veronica went to speak but didn't as Spencers phone beeped, she immediately pulled it out of her pocket and somewhat hoped it was Hanna.

**Emily: SOS, my place NOW!**

"Mum, I am really sorry, I have to go meet Emily, Aria and hopefully Hanna. Be back later. Don't worry about tea, I'll grab something at Emily's, I mean you know Pam, she won't let me leave without having a full stomach." Spencer said as she grabbed her keys and raced towards her car. "Okay, don't be home too late honey." Veronica yelled as Spencer got into her car.

**Spencer and Aria both arrive at Emily's.**

Aria and Spencer both stopped at Emily's door, rang the doorbell and Pam answered

"Oh, hi girls, Emily and Hanna are upstairs in Em's room." Aria and Spencer both looked at each other and went upstairs trying their hardest not to run. Spencer burst through Emily's door seeing makeup and tears running down Hanna's face.

"Oh my god, Hanna, what happened?" Aria asked as her and Spencer went and joined Emily and Hanna in their comforting hug.

"I wanted to wait for you guys before I told you so that we can all be together" Hanna explained while quiet sobs escaped her mouth.

"We're all here now, so what happened Han?" Emily asked.

"Well, first I went to the brew to get my morning coffee as I usually do and Zach was there" Hanna said while trying to continue but Aria stopped her mid-sentence saying

"Wait, but Zach told me he was with my mum this morning."

"Well that's bull shit, because he was being a jerk and giving me my coffee and as I went to grab it he grabbed my arm and wouldn't let go. He told me how beautiful I looked this morning as I tried to pull back he tightened his grip and walked around the counter with his eyes meeting mine, he pulled me over to his car and told me he would give me a lift to school, I went to refuse the offer but he insisted and dragged me into the car where he started sliding his hands up my leg."

Hanna could see how confused and worried they looked at Spencer spat out

"Did he do anything to hurt you Hanna?"

"God damn it Spence, just let me finish!" Hanna exclaimed

"Sorry Han, go on."

"Anyway, he started the engine and that's when I realised he wasn't taking me to school he was going the opposite direction. He took me to one of the rental apartments and practically forced me out of the car, I tried to get away but he was too strong, he dragged me up the stairs and pinned me to the wall he yelled "wait here" as he went to unlock the door, I was frozen and I could barely move a muscle. He unlocked the door and pulled me inside, he tied both my wrists to the bed and began to undress himself and then me."

"Wait, did he touch you?" Emily asked

"He did more than touch me."

Out of the blue, Caleb calmly walked in as Hanna sobbed "He r-raped me"

"WHAT?! WHO RAPED YOU HANNA? I WILL KILL THEM!"

Hanna, Emily, Spencer and Aria all turned around and gasped to see Caleb standing there, pissed off with his fists clenched.

"I was hoping you wouldn't find out, I didn't want to tell you because of how you would react". Hanna quietly told Caleb.

"HOW I WOULD REACT? Hanna, I want to kill whoever did this to you and I want to know who did this to you, NOW!" Caleb screamed at Hanna, but regretted it as he saw Hanna starting to cry even more. "Who did this to you Hanna?" Caleb asked as he went and hugged her. "You promise you won't hurt him?"

"Han, I don't know about hurting them, but I promise I won't kill them."

"No, Caleb, you have to promise me."

"Fine, but I will be having a word with whoever did this, I will scream at them until I lose my voice!"

"Z-Zach, he did this to m-me."

"ZACH? Isn't he the guy from 'The Brew'?"

"Yes, he thought I liked him and when I said I didn't he forced me into a rental apartment and r-r-raped me. He raped me Caleb." Hanna was literally balling her eyes out now and Caleb was holding her rocking back and forth.

"It's okay Hanna, are you going to report it to the police?"

"I don't know yet Caleb, I will decide later, can you just give me some space?"

"Sure, anything for you baby, absolutely anything."

Caleb slowly walked out with Aria, Emily and Spencer, just as they opened the door Hanna asked "Wait, Caleb, can you stay with me?"

"Sure baby."

"Thank you".

**Aria's POV**

I decided to go to Ezra's after going to Emily's so I grabbed my keys and drove to Ezra's. After driving for 10 minutes I reached Ezra's, I ran up the stairs and knocked on the door until my knuckles went red, Ezra finally opened the door and said "Aria, you don't have to knock so much and especially that hard".

"I know, I just really needed you" I replied with tears now rushing down my face, I was so worried about Hanna and how I should tell Mum that her fiancée raped someone.

"Hey. Aria babe, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Ezra asked now looking straight in my eyes.

"I don't know if I should tell you because Hanna may not want me to and if I tell you you're going to have to tell the principal because you won't have a choice". I said, knowing I wanted to talk to him because I felt like crap, but I don't want to get Hanna mad at me.

"Aria, you know I would do anything for you and your friend's right?" Ezra made sure I knew that.

"Yeah, I know". I replied

"So tell me, what's up with Hanna? And don't worry I won't tell anyone anything you don't want me to"

"Okay well, Ezra, Hanna was raped".

"WHAT? Who raped her?" Ezra was shocked; I don't think I have ever seen him that shocked.

"Zach."

"Wait, not Zach as in your mums...?"

"Yes, that psycho. And I have to stay there with him in the same house tonight." I said really annoyed, scared and shocked all at the same time.

"Okay, first of all, Hanna should go to the hospital, second of all, I am not letting you go home with a rapist who's under the same roof, which brings me to number three, you are staying with me tonight." Ezra said in a tone that was like the same as saying "No buts" at the end.

"Ezra, Mum will wonder where I am." I said, I really wanted to stay at Ezra's but I was always afraid if my mum found out. She still doesn't know about me and Ezra and I hope it can stay that way.

"Then you call her and tell her you are staying at Spencer's house to study for English."

"Babe, I don't know. I have never stayed here before and I have never had to tell that lie."

"Aria, I don't want him to touching you." Ezra said in a very protective tone

"Fine, I'll stay here. But is it okay if I take the couch?" I finally gave in to him  
"No, I will take the couch, you can have the bed." He was so sweet

"Okay, thank you." I said as I kissed him on the cheek and closed the door as we headed inside.

"Well do you want me to make you some dinner?"

"Yes please, I am starving."

"Alright, well you go have a bath and I will bring some left over pizza when it is done, it only has 2 minutes to go."

"Thanks Ezra, you're my hero."

"Haha, go get your butt in that bath young lady"

"Yes, sorry Mr Fitz" I said with a big grin on my face as I walked over to the bathroom.

**Ezra's POV**

I put the pizza on the plate and knocked on the bathroom door waiting for an okay that she was all covered up and I could hand her the pizza.

"You can come in Ezra" I heard through the door

I opened the door a fraction and put my hand through with my face looking the other way and the plate out so she could grab it. She grabbed the plate and before I had the chance to take my hand away she grabbed it and I flew straight into her arms and her bare body. Her skin was cold and soft, like she had just moisturised.

"Aria, you're naked and I can see everything." I said awkwardly

"Ezra, don't you think we are passed through all of the nudity situations?" Aria asked me and I wasn't sure what to say. So I just asked

"Are you comfortable with this?"

I heard a faint "Yes" and I pulled her in for a kiss and hugged her tight so she would feel protected. She deepened the kiss and I stopped her.

"Babe, what are you doing?" She asked me with a disappointed look

"I don't want to go too far, Aria." I said assertively but not sounding mean.

"Ezra, I am ready."

"Huh, ready for what?" Ezra asked sounding really confused.

"I am ready, Ezra, ready for my first time." Aria said awkwardly.

"Aria, are you sure? I don't want to make you feel pressured, losing your virginity is a big deal, and it hurts a little bit the first time, just warning you." Ezra was looking at her worried about her first time, from what he has read, it hurts.

"Ezra, I don't care, I want you to be the one who takes my virginity. You are the most important person in my life."

Before I could reply Aria kissed me on the lips and pulled her dressing gown off that she had put on while they were talking. I was again, amazed at how beautiful she was. I had never seen anyone so gorgeous in my life.

**Third Person POV**

Ezra picked up Aria and she threw her legs around his waist, they kissed all the way over to Ezra's bed. Ezra threw Aria on the bed and she giggled.

"Are you sure you are ready for this?" Ezra asked once more.

"I'm as sure as I'll ever be." Aria answered happily and they both smiled.

They kissed fiercely and managed to get Ezra's clothes off, just as they were about to seal the deal, Aria hesitated.

"I'm sorry Ezra, I thought I could do this but I really can't." Ezra was surprised but he didn't care, if she wasn't ready then he was fine with that.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Aria repeated over and over.

"Babe, it is okay, if you aren't ready then I will just wait however long you want." Ezra told her.

"I can't be here right now, I'm sorry." Aria said embarrassed.

"What, wait, Aria, where are you going? You don't have your car remember and it is too far too walk, and plus it is freezing out there." Ezra said really concerned at why she was so upset.

"I DON'T CARE!" Aria yelled and Ezra was taken aback. He had _never _heard her yell like that. Just as Ezra was about to reply she had finished getting dressed in her jeans and short sleeve top she ran out the door, forgetting it was freezing outside and she left her jacket in the apartment.

**Ezra's POV**

Aria had just walked out on me. What did I do? Did I pressure her into something she isn't ready for? What am I doing asking myself these questions? I should be getting dressed and going out there to talk to her before she runs too far. I quickly got up got dressed, grabbed Aria's jacket and headed out the door to go find her. I ran down the stairs and went outside to find her. I couldn't see her, and she could only have gotten a few meters because I came out only 2 minutes later. Oh god, where is she? Right, get the car and go find her, you ding bat.

**Aria's POV **

I awoke in a strange place, all I remember is running out of Ezra's apartment and getting knocked over my head, what the hell? I looked down and saw I was naked, oh god, was I raped? I looked down further and noticed the blood. Please no, please no, please no! I must have my period, it's okay, it's just my period. No, I'm not due for my period until next month. Oh god, I was raped. Then I heard a door slam from another room, I couldn't see a thing, I had no clue where I was, then the door opened for the room I was in, and a little light beamed in, instead of looking who my attacker was, I looked to see where I was, it was my room. Mum and dad took Mike out for the weekend and I am home alone. Then, he flicked the light on. OH MY GOD! My attacker is...

...

DUN, DUN, DUN! Who do you think raped Aria? Is it the same person? Please R&amp;R


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Aria's POV**

OH MY GOD! My attacker is... Zach. He came into _my _room and raped me. I saw him drop his pants and he lent into me.

"If you scream I will cut you." Zach whispered into my ear. I winced as I saw the knife he got out from his jeans on the floor. He lowered himself on me. I screamed in pain, it was excruciating. He cut me.

"I told you if you screamed I would cut you. Let's make a deal, if you scream you get cut 5 times." Zach told me. He thrust into me and I screamed, and I got another 5 cuts.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked awkwardly

"I am doing this because your mother never gave me what I wanted. He told me. I looked at him in disgust and hoping that someone could just come rescue me. He went on forever and I was in so much pain.

**Ezra's POV**

Ugh, I have been driving around for a while, where would she be? Maybe I will go look at the brew then if she isn't there I will go to her house and see if she is there.

I checked the brew and she wasn't there so I decided to go to her house, which from the brew is about 5 minutes away. I finally got there and her bedroom light was on '_oh thank god she is home and safe.'_ I thought to myself. I thought I better go in talk to her about what happened earlier, but before I had the chance to a car pulled up in the driveway. '_Crap, it is Byron, Ella and Mike.'_

**Ella's POV**

Why on earth is Ezra here, did he want to speak with me? I guess I better go see.

"Ezra, why are you here?" I asked really curious.

"Uhh, Ella, hi, I wanted to speak with you, Byron and Aria about her English essay, she got top of the class and I wanted permission to put it up on the school's website." Ezra spoke; he seemed really out of it, I wonder why.

"Well, Ezra, I am glad my daughter does well in class, I always thought she would be a brilliant writer." I replied to Ezra and gave a soft smile. Ezra smiled afterwards and I said "It seems Aria is up in her room, come inside and we will have a chat."

**Ezra's POV**

We silently walked up to the front porch and Byron rummaged around in his briefcase to find his keys. He finally found them and he unlocked, we were silent the whole time and we heard a scream. I ran up the stairs as fast as I could just behind Byron, Ella and Mike. We opened the door and were greeted with a horrific sight. Zach was raping Aria, she has cuts, bruises, and she was naked, she looked at us and I saw the fear in her eyes, not only from being raped, but for her parents and brother seeing her naked. Byron grabbed Zach by his hair and dragged him into Aria's doorway,

"Zach, if you ever touch my little girl again, I will make your life a living hell." Byron yelled, fuming. Ella slapped Zach across the face and Mike stepped in front and punched him right in the nose

"That's what you get for touching my big sister." Mike thought he was going to throw up for seeing his sister getting sexually abused, seeing his sister naked and seeing his sister really hurt and tears cascading down her beautiful face.

They were all yelling at Zach, and Aria was alone just sitting there hysterical, I went down and sat next to her and hugged her, I looked down and noticed a pool of blood. "Uhhh, guys we need to take her to the hospital." I said to her parents, Mike looked at what I was talking about and he fainted, while Byron was waking Mike up from him passing out, Ella was trying to pick Aria up and it wasn't going very well.

"Um, Mrs Montgomery would you like me to carry her and you just grab her blankets?" I asked awkwardly knowing I would have to carry Aria out nude in front of her parent's eyes.

"Oh, Ezra, that would be a big help." Ella responded so upset her eyes were red. I tucked my arms under her legs and upper back and carried her down to the car; Byron, Ella and Mike were right behind us worried sick if their daughter was going to be okay.

The car ride was so awkward, no one said a word, I was in the back with Mike and Aria and Mike and I were both reassuring Aria that everything was going to be okay. Aria was a total mess, blood everywhere, shaking and so upset she couldn't breathe. Ella handed me the blanket halfway during the car ride to the hospital and I wrapped it around her being careful not to touch her anywhere she might freak out.

We got to the hospital and I grabbed Aria out of the car and raced inside, the doctors came rushing from behind the desk and asked what happened "She has been a victim of rape." I said really scared for Aria as she has lost a lot of blood. The doctors came running back with a bed and a rape kit and took her into the ER. We got told we weren't allowed to go in with Aria as we may get in the way so we had to wait in the waiting room, I was covered in blood... Aria's blood. I looked down and almost vomited at how much has seeped into my clothing, but I don't care, as long as Aria is okay.

**Byron's POV**

Ezra looked really distressed, gosh; he had just seen his own student naked and being raped. I should go see how he is. "Ezra, how are you going? I mean that can't have been a great sight for you."

"Uh, well, I am just hoping that she is okay, I mean, no one should have to go through sexual assault. EVER. It is wrong! I just hope she isn't pregnant." Ezra said really worried about Aria, his eyes were red and he looked like he wanted to cry. "Listen, you can go home if you want. You don't have to be here." I said.

"No, thanks though, I just want to know if she is okay and so when we get back to school I can be there for her if she needs." Ezra said caringly, it is nice to have a teacher that can look out for my baby girl.

"Thank you so much Ezra, we couldn't have done it without you." I said. He was obviously really upset.

"I would do it for anyone. Your daughter is an excellent student." He said.

**Mike's POV**

My big sister has just been raped. I was supposed to protect her, but no, I failed. I can't believe the pain she must have gone through. Why did mum and dad have to take me out? I could have been with Aria, protecting her; we could be having a scary movie marathon right now, instead of her lying in a hospital bed, probably screaming at the doctors.

**Third Person POV**

Aria was thrashing and screaming at the doctors begging them not to touch her, they had to though. She had no one with her and she felt alone, like it was all happening again. She creamed as loud as her lungs allowed her and Ezra, Byron, Ella and Mike had all heard it and knew it was Aria. Ezra tensed up, just the thought of her being so scared right now made his skin crawl. He couldn't believe she had actually been kidnapped and raped.

It was about time they called the police so Ezra asked Byron and Ella "Shouldn't we be calling the police or something?" Their eyes widened as if they had been in their own tragic little world.

"Of course, I will go make the phone call now. Ella honey, stay with Ezra and Mike, Aria's going to be okay." Bryon said with doubts that Aria was actually going to be alright.

**Byron's POV**

I dialled the local police phone number and Detective Wilden answered. "Rosewood Police Department, Detective Wilden speaking."

"Yes, hi, it's Byron Montgomery; I would like to report a rape." I said on the verge of tears.

"Oh my, yes, sure, who is the victim?" Wilden asked me sounding really shocked and he just wanted to catch the bastard.

"It was my daughter, Aria Montgomery." I stuttered.

"Very well, where are you now Mr Montgomery?"

"I'm at the hospital."

"I will be over with my partner in 5 minutes."

"Thank you sir, see you soon."

I hung up and headed inside, Ella and Mike weren't in the waiting area so I asked Ezra where they were "Uh, they are in with Aria, room 214."Ezra replied. "Okay well I am going to go see her; a police officer will be her very shortly. Would you like to come and see Aria?" I asked

"Um, yeah okay." Ezra said awkwardly.

**Third Person POV**

They headed towards Aria's room and when they got there, they quietly came in, not disrupting the conversation they were having. As they walked in they heard Aria sobbing "It hurt so much, mum. He took my virginity, how am I ever going to get that back?" Ezra tensed at what Aria said and felt a strong sympathy. "I don't know honey, but we are going to get you a counsellor and you are going to be okay." Ella said while brushing her hand up and down Aria's arm. "Are you serious?! I don't want a counsellor; I will deal with this myself." Aria said angrily.

"Aria, I could go with you if you'd like? Would that be any easier?" Mike asked

"I SAID I'M NOT GOING! Do you have ears?" Aria screamed at Mike. Ezra had never heard Aria scream like that.

**A Few Days Later**

The doctor came in. "Miss Montgomery, how are you feeling?"

"I feel like I have been raped, you stupid bitch." Aria back chatted to the doctor. Ezra was shocked; he had never heard Aria swear before. Byron gave her a look as if to say _be nice Aria, there is no need for that._

The doctor shrugged it off and continued, "Well the results have come back, there are tissue damage inside your vagina and will take a few months to heal, so please no sexual intercourse for the next few months. We could tell that you were a virgin before this rape so we need to take a closer look on you. Now, as for the rest, obviously he didn't use protection so, I'm sorry to say this, but you are pregnant." Ezra and Aria looked at each other for a few seconds and Aria said "I don't care if there is something growing inside of me right now, I want it out of me and I want it out NOW!" Ella was shocked at her response and said "Aria, honey are-". Before she could finish she was cut off "Not another word mum. I said get this god damn thing out of me." Aria scolded her mother and Ella knew this wasn't the best time to argue with her so she just nodded and sat back in her chair. "I will leave you to discuss this with your family Miss." The doctor replied and headed out the door, Ezra sighed and flung himself back on the chair while Byron went to hug Aria and Mike sobbed into Ella's hair.


	3. Authors Note

**So, hey guys. I just wanted to know, do you want me to go on with this fanfiction? It's just you guys don't seem to enthusiastic about the story and I haven't had many reviews or views. Please review or PM me if you want me to continue with the story. I know, I'm not the best writer but I will give you the best story I possibly can and hope you guys will enjoy it. **

**Thanks to; Pretty Little Oncer, Alana Lissens, PLL Lover1992 and EzriaForeverandEver for reviewing my story and telling me about any mistakes I have made and that needed fixing up. **

**Thanks to all my followers and favouriters, I really appreciate it. **


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Third Person POV**

It had been a few days since Aria had come home and she was so miserable, she wasn't eating or anything. Ella and Byron wanted Aria to go back to school, but they weren't going to ask her in case she would break down. Aria was in her room 24/7 and never came out. One day, Aria came out and surprised her family by saying she wanted to go back to school. They were happy she had done this on her own and wasn't scared going to school. Ella was still devastated when she learned that Zack had raped her daughter and she hadn't seen him since that night.

**Aria's POV **

It was my first day back at school since that night. I really didn't want to come, but I did it for Mum and Dad. My first lesson was AP English. With Ezra. I walked to my locker and I got a message, I jumped and grabbed my phone out. 'So, on a scale of 1 to 10, how much pain are you in? –A' Oh my gosh, that bitch. A knows, about the rape. I broke down onto the floor without thinking everyone was out at their lockers. Noel Kahn came up to me and asked what was wrong. He dragged me into another room and asked what the hell was going on. At first I thought he was going to hurt me, but he didn't, thank god. I didn't tell him what was going on; I noticed he had grabbed my phone from the floor when I had my break down. "Can I have my phone back please?" I asked quietly.

"Save it Aria, I read the text. Who is A and why are you in pain?" He asked really sincerely.

"I can't tell you that, I'm sorry Noel, I have to go." I said with my eyes starting to well with tears again.

"Aria." Noel warned.

"Noel, if I tell you, promise you won't tell anyone? Not even my friends?" I asked. Little did they know, Jenna was in the room hiding behind a cabernet, listening to every little word.

"Sure." Noel said.

"I was..." I went to say the r word, but I couldn't, I broke down right then and there, again. Noel came up and hugged me and asked again what was wrong "Take your time, Aria."

"r-raped" I said, his eyes widened

"WHAT? Oh my god, Aria. Are you okay?" Noel asked, on the verge of tears.

"Don't tell anyone." I said

"No, of course, Aria, I would never tell any-" Noel was cut off by the sound of Jenna's stick. Oh no, she heard everything.

"Aria, I'm sorry to hear about your rape. Be prepared to be the talk of the school." I cringed at the sound of that word, I hated it. Jenna was such a bitch, and now she was going to tell everyone about the rape.

"Aria, I'm sorry, we should have gone somewhere more private." Noel said.

"It's fine, only _all _the students and teachers will know." I said as I ran out and sat in the English classroom. Noel didn't follow.

I sat in the classroom until the other students arrived, one by one; they all piled in and started their massive gossip group. Hanna, Emily and Spencer weren't in class yet. Ezra walked in and gave me a huge sympathy stare. Teachers don't hear gossip so I doubt he has heard this one. He sat at his desk and pulled out his papers that he had marked over the weekend. Han, Em and Spence walked in and sat down, they all looked at me and I shifted my head down. This lesson we were allowed to move around and talk with our friends, and as I suspected my friends came and circled around me.

"Aria, I heard what happened. Are you okay?" Emily asked, I didn't answer her

"You know you can talk to us?" Hanna asked, I still didn't answer I just fiddled with the hem on my sleeves.

"Aria, was it Zach? Did Zach rape you?" Spencer asked, I jolted my head up and stared at Spencer

"Spencer, DON'T use that word, just leave me alone, all of you, I don't need your sympathy." I screamed at them all and ran out.

**Ezra's POV**

The class went silent after Aria's outburst. "Everybody, keep talking quietly, I will be back in a minute."

They continued to talk as I went out of the class to go look for Aria. Hanna had caught up to me in the hallway and yelled, "Mr Fitz, wait, if you are going to look for Aria I am coming, I know what it is like for her." I could tell Hanna instantly regretted what she said. "Hanna, Aria told me, I know about what happened to you. I am sorry." I told her. "Now, come with me and help me look for Aria." I said. Hanna followed as we set off foot to look for Aria.

We found her in her car, crying until she had no more tears to shed. I opened the passenger door and hopped in, she screamed but then eased as she knew it was me "Ezra, get out. I don't want to talk to you."

"Aria, babe, I think you should talk to Hanna, she knows exactly what it is like" I stated and she started to cry again. Hanna must've heard because she opened the passenger door and told me to get out, so I did.

**Hanna's POV**

I got into Aria's car as soon as Mr Fitz got out. "Aria, talk to me. We can be sad together."

"Just go away, Hanna, I don't want to talk about it!" Aria yelled, I was shocked by her sudden outburst but I continued anyway "Aria, please just talk to me, I know what it's like. Don't forget you're not the only one who was ra-"

"DON'T YOU DARE, HANNA! Do NOT say the R word." She screamed at me. By this point Aria and I had both broken down and were hugging to comfort one another. Mr Fitz must've finally realised we were over the yelling and he opened the door and hugged Aria. Aria broke down even more. She was lucky to have Mr Fitz. He really cares about her. I got out of the car and Ezra pulled apart the hug, he closed Aria's door and said "Hanna, no matter what, you need to make sure Aria is alright and doesn't do anything stupid."

"Ez- Mr Fitz shouldn't you be the one to do that, seeing as you're her boyfriend and all, maybe you could relieve her stress a little bit, if you know what I mean." After realising what I had just said, Ezra went bright red, and said "Aria and I aren't going to be doing anything like that. Not after the recent events that have occurred." Hanna smiled and said "Well I better get back to class now. Keep an eye on Aria for me." Ezra sighed deeply "Yeah, I will Hanna." I ran back into the school and went back into the classroom.

**Ezra's POV**

I told Aria to wait inside the car whilst I sign myself and Aria out and go back to the apartment for the rest of the day. I finished signing us out and walked back to the car and switched sides with Aria so she could sit in the passenger seat and I could drive. The whole car ride back to my apartment was silent, apart from the quiet sobs coming from Aria, which I knew she was trying to hide.

We arrive back at my apartment and we walk inside, Aria looks at me "What is it?" I ask. "Can I go have a shower?" She asks. "Of course, there are towels under the sink and your body wash, shampoo and conditioner are still in the shower. Are you going to be alright?" I ask "Thanks Ezra, yes, I'll be fine." She answered.

**Aria's POV**

I walk away from Ezra and go into the bathroom, I grab a towel, put it over the side of the bath and undress. I turn the water on and step in. The water feels nice on my skin. I shampoo and condition my hair so that it is nice and soft and shiny when it dries. I grab the body wash and scrub my body. I still feel dirty. I scrub until my skin is red raw. I don't think I will ever be able to feel clean again. I rinse off and stand under the jet flow of the water. I stand there doing nothing but thinking and staring into the thin air. My eye catches Ezra's shaver and I get an idea.

Maybe this will relieve some stress. I take the shaver off of the rack in the shower and cut deep into my wrist. All the stress comes flowing from me and I feel the weight of the world come off of my shoulders. It doesn't hurt that much, but it stings the tiniest bit. The water washes the blood away and I make a line directly below the first one. I keep going until there are 5 horizontal marks across my wrist directly below one another. I go to cut again, but Ezra knocks on the door and scares the hell out of me. When I jump, the shaver cuts deep right above all the rest. I yelp. "Aria, are you alright?" Ezra yells out. "You've been in there for a while." I freak out and clean the razor. "Yeah, I'm fine, I'm almost finished, just shaving my legs" I call out. "Okay, I'm going to order some Chinese then" Ezra yelled out. "Okay" I call out. I finish under the shower minutes later and dry off, I put my shorts and shirt and I realise I need to cover up my cuts so I grab Ezra's dressing gown hanging from the door and put it on.

I walk out of the bathroom and Ezra has just closed the door from collecting the Chinese delivery. We sit down at the dinner table and eat in silence. Well, Ezra eats; I just sit there with my fork playing with my food. "Aria, you haven't eaten much. Don't you think you should eat a little but more?" Ezra asks. I just shrug my shoulders. I just want to go home and go to bed. "Okay, well I will clean up then we can just sit in and watch a movie, any you want." Ezra says. I just nod my head.

He cleans up and we choose out a movie to watch. "Actually, Ezra, I might just go home and study. I have a biology test tomorrow and I don't want to fail." I say.

He looks at me and says "Oh, okay, well I will drive you home then." He says.

"I just need to go get my jacket from your room." I say and go change from Ezra's dressing gown, to my jacket.

We get into the car and drive silently back to my house. 10 minutes later and we are pulling into my driveway and I go to get out but Ezra stops me. "If you need to talk I will always be here." Ezra says. "Yeah, I know. Thanks." I reply

"I love you." He says

"I love you too." I shut his door and he drives off.

I get inside as quickly as possible and run up to my room and grab my pyjamas and towel and shower again. This time I actually shave my legs. In all about 10 minutes I'm out of the shower and I change and hop into bed. I reach for my book on my bedside table and read for a while. Mum and dad come in and say goodnight and I go to my bathroom and get my shaver. Now's the perfect time to release some stress. I pull my pyjama pants up and make 2 small vertical cuts going down my thigh. The third is interrupted by my door opening.

Shit! I slowly look up and Mike is running over to me and taking the shaver away from me. Everything in this moment is in slow motion.

"Aria?" No answer.

"Aria?" Still nothing

"ARIA?" I snap out of my trance and look at him, tears filled to the brim of my eyes.

Don't tell." I say

"Aria, why are you doing this to yourself?" He asks, I don't answer him. "Aria, talk to me, you don't need to do this. Come on, let's wash you up." I nod and he lends me his hand, I take it and he helps me pull myself up.

He walks into my ensuite and runs me a bath, he walks out to let me change into my bikini and he walks back in. I get in and sob quietly. He washes off my legs, grabs a towel, wraps it around me and he hugs me. We stay there for about 5 minutes and I start to shiver. He lets me change and I walk out of the bathroom and Mike is sitting on my bed waiting for me.

"Go to sleep Aria." He says. I nod and climb into bed. He tucks in my sheets and goes back to his room. I toss and turn before finally falling asleep.

I wake up in a sweat, I had a really bad nightmare, Zack had kidnapped me again. I must have been screaming because Mike comes running into my room and just holds me.

"Aria, promise me you won't ever cut yourself again?" He whispers quietly in my ear.

"I promise." I answer, he just smiles and hugs me tighter. "Just don't tell anyone what I did. Please."

It's finally time to wake up and I have school. Great. I really don't feel like going. It's going to be hot and I have to wear pants and a jumper because of the cuts on my wrist and legs. I get my jeans and my top and change. I go into the kitchen and make myself a Chicken Caesar Salad for lunch. I'm finally finished and I grab my bag and head to school.

I get to school and head to first lesson which is Maths. Noel is in my class and he sat next to me so that if anyone said anything to me about what happened, he can stop them. I got a whole heap of stares and comments about what happened and Noel really helped me through it. I have a free period now so I'm just going to sit in the library and read.

The bell rang signalling my free period had ended. Great. I checked my timetable to check what lesson I had next. AP English. With Mr Fitz. I need to sit and think for a couple minutes. I just need to breathe.

The girls are in my class and they will start to worry if I don't get to English now, so I pick up my books and head to class. I walk in and everyone stares at me.

"Miss Montgomery. Do you have a reason for being late?" Ezra asks.

"No sir. Sorry. It won't happen again." I answer.

"Alright, but a little warning, if it does, you will be getting a detention." He says. I just nod and go sit down in my seat. I pull out my earphones from my bag and plug them into my phone. I put my head down onto the table and slowly let the music take me to another world.

I'm listening to 'Teenagers' by Mr Chemical Romance and I feel a tap on my shoulder. I look up to see who it is and it's Ezra. He looks concerned. "Aria, you need to be doing work, not listening to music. It is half way through the lesson and you haven't done anything. Please get a move on." I nod and get my book out. I write down some notes that are on the chalkboard and stop halfway because I can't handle it anymore. I just lay my head back down without my music.

"Aria, please see me after class." Ezra says. I look up at him and then rest my head back down on my arms.

The class ends and I try escape quickly, but fail. Ezra sees me and calls my name. I can't just walk off. I turn around and slowly make my way to one of the front tables.

Once all the students have exited the classroom, Ezra shuts the door and asks "Aria, what's the matter? I know you didn't have a biology test today, I asked your teacher. Why did you lie to me last night?" I didn't know what to say. I should have thought of a better lie. Shit!

"I don't know, I just wanted to go home. I didn't feel like being with anyone. Just by myself." I answer, unsure of what I should have said. "Aria, you know you can talk to me whenever you want. No matter when, if it's 2 in the morning or if it's at 3 in the afternoon. I really don't mind. I want to help you, I'm just... I'm just not sure how." This really sets me off. He doesn't understand.

"Ezra, don't you get it? You can't help, no one can. I need to get to my next class." I don't give him time to answer me, I just storm out of his room and instead of going to class, I go home.

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry it's been months since I have updated. Honestly, I forgot. I have had a lot on my mind and still do. A family best friend got cancer and she was really sick. She passed away after two years of fighting on the 12****th**** of October. She has a 9 year old daughter and her dad died from a heart attack, so she has no parents. We had her funeral on the 21****st**** of October and I'm broken. I'm still really shaky and can't type well, but I did it just for you because I know you all want an update. It also takes my mind off of her death. Just to see if you guys read my A/N, please leave the number '49' in a review. **


	5. Authors Note 2

Hey guys, I know you're all probably so mad at me for not updating sooner, but to be honest I haven't felt any motivation to write and I've been a little busy over the summer break (I live in Australia). So I was thinking, would you guys be happier if I uploaded the whole thing, start to finish after I've finished the fanfiction? Instead of waiting months and months for the next chapter you'll get the whole thing in one and there wont be heaps big cliffhangers and yeah. I'm so sorry I haven't been updating but yeah, as I said, I haven't been motivated.

I love you guys,

Igotthatpllstyle xx


End file.
